Frutos del bosque: Frambuesas, arándanos y Remus
by Nott Mordred
Summary: Las frambuesas tienen un olor más ligero, menos empalagoso que otros frutos del bosque, como los arándanos. Remus añora los arándanos, pero no es el único. [ONESHOOT]


Hola!  
Bueno, aclaro antes de que leáis esto, que es la primera vez que escribo algo slash. Es un regalito hecho para Sweetie, con todo el cariño.  
Espero que te guste :)  
Ya sabéis que nada de lo que hay aquí me pertenece. Quizás la mermelada de arándanos, pero nada más. El resto, pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

- Lily huele a frambuesas. 

Peter levantó la vista del artículo de Quidditch que estaba leyendo en El Profeta y miró extrañado a James, que acababa de llegar a la habitación y ahora estaba tirado en su cama.  
Mientras se quitaba los zapatos, sin desabrochar, sólo empujándolos con el pie, cruzó sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza con un aire de felicidad inusitada. Los ojos de Sirius, antes fijos en la bola de papel que le iba a lanzar a Peter, se posaron en su amigo, pensando en cómo demonios sabía él a qué olía Evans, y desde cuándo.

- O a fresas, no sé¿qué diferencia hay? .-preguntó, con la cabeza claramente en otra parte.  
Remus aún no había abierto la boca, pero echó los ojos al cielo, dando a James por perdido. Hacía un par de meses que salía con Lily Evans y ahora preguntaba la diferencia entre frambuesas y fresas. Lo mejor, pensó Remus, son los arándanos. _Sin duda_.

Miró a ambos lados sin creerse lo que veía. Que Remus no respondiera era bastante normal, estaba muy concentrado en el libro que acababa de sacar de la Biblioteca aquella misma tarde, además, casi nunca entraba en las conversaciones de primera mano. Pero Sirius….aquello era incomprensible para Peter. Era la misma persona que a la mínima palabra que James decía sobre Lily saltaba, se metía con él, o alguna cosa parecida. Y ahora estaba absorto, dándole vueltas a una bola de papel (que seguramente iría dirigida a su propia cabeza) con la mirada perdida en algún punto de aquella habitación.

- Las frambuesas –comenzó a decir, sin estar demasiado seguro- tienen un olor más ligero, menos empalagoso que otros frutos del bosque. Las fresas huelen parecido.

"_Frutos del bosque_". Le resultaba gracioso aquel nombre. Sirius escuchaba con más o menos detenimiento el discurso de Peter sobre frambuesas, fresas, arándanos y otras cosas con olores similares. _Arándanos_. Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su cara y desconectó definitivamente de la conversación, sin haber escuchado el final.

No tenía ni idea de cómo era un arándano. Probablemente no hubiera visto uno en su vida. Recordaba vagamente cuando de pequeño, su madre le preparaba una dulce mermelada. Oscura, casi negra, con un ligero tono azulado, y muchos pequeños granitos que el mortero no había podido desmenuzar. Un olor intenso, penetrante y fuerte inundaba la cocina donde sus padres sonreían y él se relamía sus deditos llenos de mermelada. Después ya no recordaba más. Ya no más recuerdos de sus padres, ni de mermelada de arándanos.  
No hasta que había llegado a Hogwarts. Alguna vez, entre los variados y numerosos postres que se veían en el Gran Comedor, aparecía mermelada de arándanos. O una tarta. Entonces, Remus se quedaba absorto, como hechizado por el olor, y recordando tiempos felices. Entre tanta algarabía a la hora de comer, nadie se habría fijado en él. Pero unos ojos grises se habían dado cuenta, y entonces Sirius sonreía como lo habían hecho sus padres hacía tiempo.

Arándanos. Ya no importaba lo que demonios estuviera contando James de las frambuesas y Evans.  
Importaba una tarta de arándanos en Hogsmeade. Una base de galleta, pacientemente amasada por Rosmerta, con un pudding o una masa por la que nunca se preguntó, todo coronado por una deliciosa mermelada oscura, casi negra, con un ligero tono azulado. Deliciosa en los labios de Remus, Intensa y fuerte en los suyos propios.  
Importaba la primera tarta. Y la última, de hacía unos días. Entonces, como James había hecho con Evans y las frambuesas, Sirius había descubierto que Remus olía a arándanos. _Sabía a arándanos_. Y probablemente, él también.


End file.
